Innocence
by demon moonlight godess
Summary: Princess Bella is 'coming of age' and she couldn't be less excited. She wants to be normal but that seems imposible. If I decide to continue it will be BellaxEdward. Please Read Better than it sounds:D


"But I don't want to go." Bella whined to Alice as she was forced to sit down in front of a gorgeous, gold mirror to watch Alice work on her hair.

"Bella, honey, I know your upset, but we've been through this fifty times. You _are_ going to go to the royal ball. You _are_ going to have a good time. And you _are_ going to stop complaining right now."

Bella sat back as Alice examined her messy hair. She looked around her enormous royal bedroom. Her mood darkened as her eyes explored every corner of the room. Bella Swan absolutely loathed the rotten room, with its magnificent windows overlooking the massive kingdom beneath them, its gold walls, floor, and ceiling. She hated how everything was so expensive and fragile…. so…so, _gold_. She really disliked how filthy rich she was. She thought that being royalty was a curse, contrary to everyone else. All she ever wanted to do was be normal. And at this point that was clearly impossible.

Alice grabbed a beautifully decorated brush off a table and continued to brush Bella's long, brown hair. After it was as straight and untangled as possible Alice proceeded to tie it in an elegant and neat bun.

Alice looked at her sister's reflection and smiled, "How do you like it?" she asked Bella.

Bella's eyes softened. "It looks really pretty."

Alice's smile widened."And it will look even better with the gold necklace I got you to go along with your gold gown." Alice practically screamed the last part, unable to hold her excitement.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly and moaned, "But why do I have to go?"

Alice sighed, "Because you are royalty."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Give me another reason."

"Because…" Alice said as she started to look for her purse where she had put the necklace, "…the ball is in your honor Bella. Or have you forgotten that your turning eighteen today?"

Bella groaned, "How could I possibly forget?" She had been dreading the blasted day for a long time. It was already enough pressure turning eighteen, because being the princess of Kenosha and becoming of age meant she would have to marry and become queen before her nineteenth birthday.

Bella had been stressing out about that when her beloved father (and King of Kenosha) decided to make the already horrifying situation( Well, for Bella anyways, ) worst by informing her that he was already making plans to throw her a humongous Birthday Ball in her honor.

Bella clearly remembered the horrid day.

_Bella had been reading a book called _Pride and Prejudice _in one of her castle's many gardens when a deep voice called her name._

_She looked up to see King Charlie or dad as she preferred to call him, walking towards her._

"_Good afternoon, dad." She said politely and bowed her head slightly._

"_Can we talk?" Charlie asked._

"_Of course." Bella replied knowing even if she refused she would be forced to stay anyways. She put her book down on her crossed legs._

_Charlie took a deep breath, "As I'm sure you know, your coming of age date is approaching…"_

_She inwardly groaned. 'Coming of age,' Bella thought, 'why can't he just call it my eighteenth birthday.' _

_He continued, "…and, as a traditional act, we, the people of Kenosha, are going to throw you a Birthday Ball."_

_He waited for Bella's reaction._

_Her face showed no emotion at all, it was perfectly blank and expressionless. _

_On the inside however, she was screaming in rage._

"_I understand." Bella said but her tone betrayed her words._

_Charlie sighed. He had been expecting this._

"_I know you don't enjoy…." he paused searching for the right word, "… events like this one." He stopped to take her hand in his own, "But this will be very special."_

_Charlie's eyes glistened._

"_If you say so." Bella responded already going into panic mode._

Alice found her purse and dug through it's contents until she finally found the very simple but elegant necklace.

After several protests and rude comments from Bella Alice managed to get the exquisite peace of jewelry around Bella's delicate neck.

Half an hour later Alice had forced Bella into the gorgeous gold gown. Bella sighed as she observed her reflection in the mirror.

She had to admit she didn't look half bad, but still…she would hate this day for ever.

Alice clapped her hands and jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh come on Bella." She said, "Why can't you be excited?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Alice, you have enough excitement for the both of us."

Alice sighed, "Bella I promise this will be fun. It will be a great night. You might even find your true love!"

Bella looked at her sister like she had grown a second head, "Right." she said, "Of course that will happen."

"It might." Alice replied.

A/N:: Thanks for reading:D

I'm thinking of continuing this story after I finish my other stories.

Should I?

Please leave a comment telling me what you think and if you liked it:D

Thank you soooo much:D

Review please!! thnx


End file.
